Revenge is sweet
by Anixara
Summary: Chazz gets home from work in a terrible mood, can his lover fix this problem? Bad summary is bad!  ChazzXOC or ManjoumeXOC if you wish. YAOI SMUT! BOYXBOY! Don't like it? don't read it! you have been warned! no flaming! Please? first smutty story!


Andrew was lounging on the couch in his house, a laptop in front of him, the stylus for his drawing tablet balanced between his nose and top lip, wearing only his black jeans seeing as the summer heat was still burning outside, and he didn't have the energy to turn up the AC. He was having difficulty thinking of the newest scene in his daily comic for the "Domino Gazette". This thought process was startled when the door slammed and he was met with Chazz Princeton's cold, black eyes.

"Uh… Chazz?" Andrew inquired.

Chazz sat next to him silently, loosening his tie. The man seemed frustrated beyond belief. Andrew watched him, wondering what, or rather who, pissed the Princeton off this time.

"Chazz..?" he asked again, trying to get a response.

Chazz unbuttoned his shirt, pulling it out of his pants. He then laid his head on Andrew's lap, burying his nose into the smaller's waist, and took in his lover's sweet scent. Andrew blinked a bit but smiled and turned back to his computer, chuckling.

"Hard day at work then, huh?" Andrew asked, shaking his head. Suddenly Chazz sat up angrily.

"That _fucking_ moron of a manager!" Chazz growled. "I'm Chazz Princeton, Chazz _Princeton_, so I expect to be heard! I get direct orders from Kaiba about what he wants done, and what I give his idea to Projects, who gives it to the stupid Research and Development, and then to Marketing, and to top it all off Kaiba wanted it all done today! So when I _tell_ Projects his idea, they say they can't let it through? It's a direct order from the head of KaibaCorp! Is what he want's really _so_ hard to do?" he complained, or rather, yelled.

It flew completely over poor Andrew's head. That whole speech of complaint was Greek to him. Now if the usually black-cloaked part-time-pro-duelist had been complaining about a match, he would at least have known what to think, but when the business side of his career was discussed, the poor cartoonist was lost, so he did what he could only do during these rants. He smiled and nodded.

"No, I don't think that it should be that hard." Andrew said, agreeing as he always did when his long-term boyfriend was pissed about work.

"And to top it all off, R&D didn't even accept his idea! They said it's 'too hard' and 'not understandable'..." Chazz groaned, dramatically laying his head back down on Andrew's lap, pouting a bit.

"I'm sure they'll come to their senses Chazzy." Andrew smiled, stroking Chazz's spiky hair. ~I wonder if he would mind that porcupine idea I had for a character… nah I'll make it a dragon, he likes dragons~

"Its just bullshit! These guys are the best businessmen in Japan, and they can't fucking handle _one,_ _simple_ product?" Chazz hissed.

"Well, they must have _some_ reason, right?" Andrew asked said.

"Other than the fact that they're lazy asses, no! I don't think there is another reason.." said Chazz, pouting again. Andrew smiled, laughing lightly.

"I'm sure they'll come around and realize that it really was a good idea." Andrew said.

"They better, or Kaiba will kick _my_ ass for not forcing them to do it…" Chazz whined. "He knows how the company is Chazz, he won't take it out on you." Andrew continued stroking his hair.

Chazz then sat up partially, and stared into Andrew's eyes. He wrapped his arms around the younger man's waist, slowly kissing up his chest.

"You're so understanding you know? I love it." Chazz said, nuzzling his stomach.

"Well, I'm always here for you." Andrew giggled a bit. Chazz grinned and threw the boy over his shoulder.

"Woah, Chazz!" Andrew cried, flailing his arms.

"Be quiet. We're going to go have fun." Chazz said, carrying him upstairs. "But I have wor-" "Screw work!" Chazz grinned as he threw Andrew on the bed, kissing up his body from his legs. Andrew decided to let it go and allowed the black haired man his fun; the two then began to hastily kick their clothing off to the floor.

"Ohh... Ch-chaaazz..." Andrew moaned, watching Chazz lick around his navel. Chazz smirked reached over to the nightstand to grab a bottle of lubrication. He began to slick his member, before spreading Andrew's legs.

Andrew watched as Chazz entered him and gave a soft moan. "It feels so good... he said hoarsely. "Tch, doesn't it?" Chazz asked. "Mmm… Heh, you're good and tight too~" he teased his uke.

"Stop it..." Andrew whined, pouting, but moaned anyway. "No way." Chazz said, thrusting into him. "Ah! Ahhh!" Andrew cried out. "Nnn, and you respond so beautifully." Chazz said.

Just as Andrew's screams got louder, the phone began to ring. Chazz looked at the caller id, never stopping the rhythm he set. "Tch. Great, it's the head of R&D."

"Uhn! Mmm...y-you don't have to answer that..." Andrew moaned. "Hmm, actually" He then grinned. "I have an idea." He put the phone on speaker. "Hello, Chazz Princeton speaking."

"_Mr. Princeton, are you busy?"_

Chazz then hit Andrew's sweet spot head on. "Ahhh!" he screamed loudly. "Not at all." Chazz said. "You alright, babe?" he asked Andrew. "Uuuuhn, I-I _want_ it! _More_!" Andrew moaned loudly.

"_Mr. Princeton. Are you sure you aren't busy?"_

"No, I'm just... umph, having sex with my lover." Chazz said casually. "Just having sex?" Andrew whined in offense. He thrust repeatedly at Andrew's spot. "_Ahh, yeah!_" came the strained cry from Andrew as he arched his back.

"_Maybe I should call-"_

"Don't mind my lover. His body is very sensitive...isn't it, Andy?" Chazz asked, smirking. "Yes! Yes! Oh, fuck me!" Andrew cried. Chazz turned back to the phone. "Well, what did you want Slacker?"

"_I wanted to let you know that R&D accepted the proposal, sir. Marketing is looking into it now…"_

"Ah, good. I'm pleased." Chazz moaned. "Oooh, I'm gonna cum!" Andrew cried.

"_I'm glad I could be of-"_

"Hold on, will you?" Chazz said.

"_Ye-yes, sir."_

Chazz held Andrew's legs open, thrusting roughly against Andrew's spot. "Ahh! Ahh! Yes! Oh, Chazz!" Andrew cried, wrapping his arms around Chazz's neck.

"_Umm...Mr. Princeton...sir?"_

"Uhn! Uhn! Uhn! Andrew..." Chazz groaned. He was close to release as well. He was going to punish that slacker of a head for not accepting that damn idea right away. "Oooh, Chazz! Ahhh!" Andrew screamed. "Come on, babe...cum for me..." Chazz whispered.

Andrew began to pant loudly. "Ahhhh!" he cried, expelling his essence wildly. "Ahh! Andrew!" Chazz growled, shooting his seed inside the boy. "Ahhh..." Andrew gasped. Chazz gave the spent boy a kiss on the forehead.

"Oi, are you still there?" he asked.

"_Y-yes, I am, sir."_

"Good. My lover is sated and I'm pleased to hear Mr. Kaiba's is being used." Chazz said. Andrew decided to help out Chazz in his punishment plan and shyly wrapped his arms around his seme's neck. He pulled himself up, and licked Chazz's earlobe. "I'm _nearly_ sated..." he moaned.

"Oh, correction: My lover is _nearly_ sated." Chazz said, smirking. Andrew used all his dominating will and pushed him onto the bed, beginning to ride him. "Uhn..." Chazz moaned, grinning a bit, resting his hands on Andrew's hips. "You're dismissed. I'm gonna show my little lover a good time."

"_Many regards, sir."_

With that, Chazz ended the call and started to thrust into him. "Mmm! Mmm! Ah!" Andrew cried wildly. "You are absolutely adorable, Andy. I love it." Chazz moaned. "D-did you have to...uhn...make l-love to me...ooh...while you w-were on the phone-ah!" Andrew asked, pouting. "Yes...I did... Uhn... The no good slacker totally deserved it..." Chazz said, grunting.

"Ahh! Fuaah! Ch-Chazz!" Andrew cried. "_Oooh_, I'm gonna cum..." Chazz moaned, bucking his hips. "Mmm... i-it's so-ooo close to my spot…" Chazz smirks and thrust against it, making Andrew arch his back. "How's that?~" Chazz teased, asking.

"Fuaah! I-it feels so… _good_!" Andrew cried out. "Ahh...I'm cumming...  
>Chazz panted. Andrew bit his lip. "Come on...come on.." he panted through his teeth. "Cum inside me… <em>Chazz<em>!"

"Ahhh...Uhn! _Andrew!_" Chazz cried, releasing himself inside the boy's tight channel. Andrew's hot orgasm wasn't far behind, and he released his seed on the taller man's stomach with a sated cry.

Chazz smirked and leaned down for a kiss. "Nnn… I love it when you're actually assertive..." he moaned into his mouth. He laid Andrew down on the bed to pull out of him slowly.

" Mmm… I still don't see why you had to do that Chazz." Andrew said, pouting as Chazz pulled the sheet over their bodies. "It was really embarrassing..."

Chazz laughed. "Well, I didn't want to stop fucking your hot tight ass, and that ass deserved it." he said, grinning. Andrew blushed and hit his chest lightly. "Don't use me to get your revenge Chazz!" He huffed.

"Tch, heh… Well, I know one thing is for sure, Andrew." The uke looked at him, snuggling against his dominant lover. "What's that?" he asked.

"Monday morning, things are going to be _very_ awkward at work…" He scratched his cheek. Andrew yawned and rolled his eyes. "Shut up and kiss me."


End file.
